


Missing

by One_Chicago_Fanfiction



Category: Chicago PD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Chicago_Fanfiction/pseuds/One_Chicago_Fanfiction
Summary: When a seemingly successful undercover assignment comes back to bite him, Jay goes missing in the middle of the night. When threats come in and they see the true danger Jay faces, Adam spends 24 frantic hours with the team, trying to find him, trying to save him, trying to keep his boyfriend alive.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Missing

Adam knew something was wrong the moment he woke up. He couldn’t explain it exactly, but he’d fallen asleep on the couch in Jay’s apartment with the television on low, and the fact he’d woken up in the same place, with the clock reading 4AM, was enough to worry him. It meant Jay hadn’t woken him when he returned home, which Adam knew in his bones—even before he checked the bedroom—couldn’t have meant anything good. 

The bed was untouched, covers smooth and pristine. Just the way Jay had left them yesterday morning before shift. Adam stood there in the doorway and called out his boyfriend’s name softly, staggered into the bathroom and found that empty too. And then there were the little things, the things that hollowed him out piece by piece as he discovered them. Jay’s coat wasn’t on the coat stand. His boots weren’t kicked off by the door, his keys not in the bowl. No sign of his badge or his gun. Not even a used coffee mug, or a text to Adam’s phone telling him he’d be out late. 

He’d stayed late at the district, tying up the last of the paperwork for a recent undercover assignment. Adam had offered to stay, to wait with him, and Jay had made sure no one else was in sight, and kissed him, slow and sweet in the locker room. 

“It’s okay,” Jay had said when he pulled back. “It’s gonna take me a couple hours to get this stuff done. I’ll see you in the morning?”

“You know,” Adam said, leaning in until his lips had practically brushed Jay’s ear. “You could see me in a couple hours. You know, if you want.” And he’d pulled back so Jay could see the very specific look Adam was giving him, and Adam had been quietly thrilled by the hint of redness that crept into Jay Halstead’s cheeks in response as he grinned.

“Yeah,” Jay had breathed, then cleared his throat. “That sounds…You got the spare key?” In response, Adam had pulled his keys from his pocket and dangled them between his fingers for Jay to see, one key for Adam’s own apartment, and one for Jay’s. 

“See you there,” Adam had said, and at the sound of footsteps, of Voight and Antonio’s voices growing closer along the hall, Adam pressed a quick kiss to Jay’s cheek, pushed his locker shut and swept out of the room. 

Okay, so his romantic plan hadn’t exactly worked out. He’d gotten back to Jay’s and made it maybe thirty minutes before he was snoring on the couch. But none of that mattered now. Three frantic calls to Jay’s cellphone went unanswered, and by 4:07AM, Adam was grabbing his own gun, clipping his badge to his belt with shaking hands, pushing his keys and his phone into his back pocket, and hurrying out into the night. 

The district was quiet, all soft light and sparse officers. Adam abandoned his car out front and strode inside, heading for the stairs when the nightshift desk sergeant called out to him. “Detective Ruzek.” 

Adam halted. “Officer,” he corrected the man, turning to face him. “What is it?”

“Is everything okay?” The sergeant asked, and Adam realised how bad he must have looked. Hair out of place, bags under his eyes, a frantic energy to him. He could feel how badly he was shaking, a mixture of cold and adrenaline and sickly fear in his gut.

“I’m looking for Jay,” he said, then swallowed. “For Halstead. Detective Halstead. He should be upstairs.”

“Oh,” the sergeant said. “No, no. Halstead—he left for the night.”  
“What?” Adam said, moving towards the desk on legs that didn’t even feel like his. 

“Yeah, he signed out a couple hours ago. Is everything…alright?” 

“Yeah,” Adam lied, and turned quickly away. Back out into the cool Chicago night and into his car, speeding towards his next destination with a cold sense of dread spreading through his stomach, and only one word churning through his head. 

Jay.


End file.
